


reminiscence

by ABS0LUT3H0P3



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Clint and Minho want to help, M/M, Post-The Death Cure, Post-The Maze Runner, Sad, The Death Cure Spoilers, The Maze Runner Spoilers, Thomas is sad, Thomas won't let them, newt is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABS0LUT3H0P3/pseuds/ABS0LUT3H0P3
Summary: rem·i·nis·cence/ˌreməˈnisəns/nouna story told about a past event remembered by the narrator.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [servantgender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/servantgender/gifts).



thomas was smiling, a perfect seashell with no cracks or scratches in it clutched in his hands. he happily made his way to his and newt's hut, ready to give it to the boy. the ex-runner had collected many things for him, like flowers. he'd even woven a flower crown, something newt had taught him to make back in the glade.

“hey, i'm home. i brought you something!”  
then his smile faded, and reality washed over him. newt wasn't here, he never was, and he never will be.  
he'll never be here, because thomas killed him. he'd put a gun to his head, and then killed him.

the boy walked over to a small end table, with different objects placed on it. he made sure everything was in order. one of newt's old shirts, the flower crown, some bandages he'd managed to get from clint. they were all there, and he smiled. 

he didn't know how he could, but he did. warm tears fell down his cheeks, and thomas placed the seashell right next to a cluster of white roses. 

he'd managed to even get a picture of newt from one of the old gladers, he was surprised they had a camera in the glade. it sat in the middle of his objects.  
“do you like it?” the brunet asked, disappointed that his voice cracked. 

it had been months, and he was still brought to tears over newt. thomas missed him a lot, he'd never stop missing him. 

he lost sleep at night, thinking about it. sometimes he'd refuse to get out of bed and clint or minho would have to come bring him food. even then he'd barely eat anything. 

one time minho tried to get him to tuck the things away, it would be easier for thomas.  
thomas had responded with a biting tone and a threat. he couldn't let himself forget about newt, it would be wrong.

thomas picked up the ripped open envelope, looking over the letter for the hundredth time.  
he'd memorized every curve and loop of newt's handwriting.  
Kill me. If you've ever been my friend, kill me.

the keeper's notebook had come into his possession not soon after, and he'd read over some of the entries. sometimes the ones about himself helped. the ones about how newt was happy to be alive when he was with thomas, how he loved him. but most of the other ones brought him to tears. they made his head pound and his heart beat faster, even faster than when he would run the maze. 

thomas reached up, grabbing the notebook, maybe today's entry would be another good one, but he never knew what it was about. he flipped to the bookmarked page. he never bent or tore the pages, even when he was so angry and sad, only placed flowers in it.  
he pulled the drawer open, pulling out newt's old keeper cape. the boy wrapped it around his body like a blanket, letting his eyes wander over the perfect writing. 

a warm smile crept up his face, a good one. it was about when thomas had gotten him to stand in front of a mirror and made him tell himself he was beautiful, that he was amazing.  
it was nice. it made him cry, as did the rest of newt's writing. it was still nice.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry, i cried three times writing this.
> 
> also my twitter is @booknewtmas


End file.
